


Just the Way You Are

by CocoaCatnip



Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/pseuds/CocoaCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae wishes Daehyun could see himself the way he sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story like a week ago on my tumblr and on AFF...but apparently I never posted it up here. Anyway I'm posting it now! I see a lot of people write stories where Jae is super self conscious about his appearance and Dae comforts him......but I rarely see the opposite so I figured it was time for a change. :3

“Daehyun...what are you doing?” Youngjae asked, eyeing the older male who was currently staring in the mirror and poking at his face. Normally this wouldn’t worry him, but Daehyun had been doing it a lot lately.

Youngjae knew that Daehyun was a lot more sensitive than he let on, fan comments about his appearance easily eating at him. He’d been working out for awhile but stopped as soon as fans reacted negatively. Not to mention all the posts spread about the internet trying to prove he’d had plastic surgery, and hateful comments over his pre-debut photos. Daehyun was good at laughing it all off, but Youngjae knew better.

“Do you think my nose is too big for my face?” Daehyun asked, poking at his nose and frowning at himself in the mirror. 

“No, your nose is fine and looks perfectly normal on your face.” Youngjae replied. 

“But it’s ugly...” The older male replied, sighing softly. “And I think I’m breaking out again.....guess I’ll wear a mask when we go shopping today.” He moved away from the mirror and headed over to his suitcase, Youngjae frowning as he watched the male dig through his belongings.

Daehyun was still digging when Youngjae moved to sit down beside him on the floor, leaning forward and pulling the suitcase closed.

“Hey! I was looking for my mask.” The blonde complained, looking over to his friend who was wearing a serious expression.

“I like your nose.”

“Youngjae..” Daehyun started only to be interrupted.

“I’m serious.” Youngjae continued. “I like your nose, you’d look really weird if it were smaller. It’s not ugly, it makes you you. And it’s perfectly normal to breakout sometimes. It’s really not as bad as you think it is either, like..there’s maybe two on your chin...it’s fine.”

“Yeah easy for you to say...you never break out. You and Himchan both have perfect skin.” Daehyun sighed. 

“I’ve had plenty of pimples thank you very much.” Youngjae replied. “But if it’ll make you feel better I can draw some red spots on my face.”

“You don’t have to do that....I guess I’m just being dumb.” 

“Daehyun....dumb is your middle name.” Youngjae joked, earning a light smack but he continued anyway. “So tell me what’s bothering you..and no brushing it off.”

The older male sighed, moving to lean against the bed. “It’s just.....I love being able to communicate with fans on twitter and instagram....but sometimes the comments get to me I guess. I mean I logged on yesterday to see a whole conversation on my recent selca arguing about whether or not I got plastic surgery. It’s not the first time I’ve seen posts about that though, I mean it’s all over the internet. There also may have been a few comments about my weight....so....but that doesn’t bother me as much...”

“I’ve seen posts like that about me too. I think it’s just part of the idol thing. I mean a lot of idols do get surgery...so everyone expects it I guess.” Youngjae shrugged. “And we’ve all gained weight during this tour, so you’re not alone.”

“Yeah...but...I guess it bugs me...because even if I did go under the knife...is it really a bad thing? I mean some of these comments make it seem like I was just really ugly before..and I normally just try to laugh it off....but it’s hard sometimes.” Daehyun replied, sighing softly and leaning his head back against the edge of the bed. 

Youngjae shook his head, sighing softly as he watched the male beside him. He really wished that Daehyun could see himself the way he and many of his fans saw him. Yeah there were negative comments, but he really needed to stop listening to them. 

“You know Daehyun....sometimes you’re really dumb and really loud...and you eat everything. You also nag a lot and you’re really clingy...” Youngjae began only to be interrupted.

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Daehyun asked. “Because it’s really..” 

“Let me finish!” Youngjae cut in. “As I was saying. “You have your quirks that can be really annoying, but one thing you most certainly are not...is ugly. I mean Yongguk always places you at number one in looks rankings...and well...I’d never say so on camera....but I think you rank at number one too. You’re really attractive Daehyun, but you’re more than that. You’re passionate, and funny, and...”

This was really starting to sound like some kind of love confession, and in a way he supposed it was. Youngjae had liked Daehyun for awhile, but he was pretty sure the older male was way too oblivious to even notice. Sure Daehyun initiated skin ship with him a lot, but the older male was kind of clingy toward everyone.

“You know....you’re really cheesy.” Daehyun replied, a smile finally tugging at the edges of his lips. “And you say I’m cheesy...wow Jae..” He laughed, his eyes forming into crescents.

“Yeah Yeah...” Youngjae replied, rolling his eyes. “Laugh it up....that came from my heart and all....and here I was considering giving you a kiss....wait...” He covered his mouth, cheeks suddenly flaming red. He hadn’t meant to say that part out loud!

Stupid Jae! Stupid! Stupid!

“Kiss?” Daehyun blinked, leaning forward slightly.

Well he didn’t seem grossed out, maybe he should go for it?

“Yeah...” Youngjae replied and then he was leaning forward, cupping Daehyun’s cheek and brushing his lips against the plush ones beneath them. 

It didn’t take long for Daehyun to respond, but Youngjae pulled back soon after. He wanted to continue, but he needed to say one last thing first.

“I like you for you...okay?” He stated, watching as Daehyun nodded. “Just the way you are....so don’t change and don’t let dumb comments get to you....but if you do...I’ll always be here to tell you they’re wrong....” 

Youngjae wasted no time, immediately leaning in again and taking Daehyun’s lips. They could explore the city in a little while, for now they had another exploration to go on.

End


End file.
